gekkan_shoujo_nozakikunfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 10
Issue 10, published in Volume 1, is the tenth chapter of the manga. The tagline for this chapter reads: ''''Even with short height, the one whose acting skills can be relied on.'''' Page Titles * Hori-senpai's Remuneration * Prince Kashima * Their Relationship * I'm Special * Real Feelings * The Goal Of Getting Along * So That's How It Is * It's Not Okay * Seriously * Just Like In The Script * As Always * Impressions Summary Sakura arrives at Nozaki's apartment, and is surprised to find Nozaki with Hori. Hori tells her that he is there to ask Nozaki for a script. This is because he is looking for a particular type of script which features a prince, in order for Kashima to play the lead role. As he tells Sakura, he is drawing backgrounds for Nozaki in exchange - "It's give and take." Sakura concludes that he must be working for Kashima's sake. Hori tells her not to phrase it like that. Hori asks Nozaki how he went about meeting Kashima, and Nozaki replies that he had 'failed carelessly'. As it turns out, Nozaki had previously been writing the script with the image of a stereotypical prince in mind. Hearing this, Sakura assumes that he did not know Kashima was a girl (in which case the title of 'Prince' would be misfitting.) However, this is not the case - Nozaki had only 'failed carelessly' due to the fact that Kashima's demeanour had brought about strange changes in her designated character. Instead of being well-mannered, the prince's personality had become that of a flirtatious guy. At school, Kashima approaches Sakura to ask how Nozaki and Hori know each other as she had been 'seeing them around together lately.' Caught off-guard, Sakura attempts to explain their relationship without mentioning 'Let's Love' or the fact that Hori is Nozaki's assistant. She ends up blurting out - "It's a male's give-and-take relationship! He's just paying Senpai back with his body!!!" Kashima is rightfully frightened by her choice of wording. Kashima begins to worry about losing her status as the 'adorable kouhai'. Sakura questions whether Hori had ever treated Kashima as an 'adorable kouhai' at all. Defiant, Kashima argues that she is the only person to get supplementary drama club classes. Sakura refutes that this is because Kashima is the only person to skip classes. When she insists that he always gives her good roles, Sakura counters that it is only because she is talented. Defeated, Kashima begins to resign to the fact that Hori had not been favouring her after all. However, she remembers another 'special' thing - "The only one Senpai will hit without any hesitation is me!!" Sakura says that she is ''definitely ''not the favourite. Frustrated, Kashima decides to ask Hori herself. Sprinting over to him, she yells - "Between me and Nozaki, who do you prefer?!" - to which Hori replies with a blunt "Nozaki." Kashima is disheartened and runs back to Sakura, looking to be comforted. Sakura is pitying, however her words - "I, too, prefer Nozaki-kun!" - do not serve to make Kashima feel any better. After school, Kashima and Sakura are walking outside the main building. Kashima suggests skipping club activities in order to eat parfait, since she had been 'hurt deeply'. Sakura says that this may be why she is losing to Nozaki (on the 'favourite kouhai' ranks). Sakura goes on to ask Kashima exactly what relationship she is looking to have with Hori. After a moment's hesitation, Kashima replies - "In a marriage..." Sakura is shocked, stuttering out Kashima's words. Kashima then repeats herself, wistfully clarifying that she wants to perform at Hori's wedding. Sakura thinks that this is far too humble of a goal. Back at Nozaki's apartment, Sakura tells Hori what Kashima had said about performing at his wedding. Hori says that he definitely would not want her at his wedding, which surprises Sakura. He goes on to say that he would not want Kashima there even if he was with a girlfriend. Confused, Sakura asks why he would take things so far. Hori replies that he thinks Kashima would easily win over his girlfriend with her charm. An exasperated Nozaki asks Hori and Sakura to read over a new version of the script. Hori takes the role of Prince Remirio and Sakura takes the role of Princess Carol. Upon seeing Hori act, Sakura is amazed by his talent. However, the lines Nozaki has written - "Both the princess and the witch are charming, so I want to take both!!" - are weak and detract from his abilities. Sakura considers the fact that, despite this only being a read-through for her, for Hori it is a real practice session. She resolves to try her best, and begins reading the lines with full passion. - "Who's that woman you talk about!!! Were you just playing with me?!" / "No! I'm serious about you!!! I seriously love you!!!" Hearing all the yelling leaves Mikoshiba, who is peeking through the doorframe, to wonder why Sakura would be making such a racket at Nozaki's apartment. Nozaki notices Mikoshiba and asks him to read the lines of Misa, the maid. Mikoshiba is initially confused, but soon realises that the script was what Hori and Sakura had been reading. Hori and Sakura start yelling at Mikoshiba to say his lines, and he relents. In a feeble voice, he reads out - "If you don't stop... right this moment, I won't just stand still... okay." However, Hori and Sakura are 'fired up' and yell that no one would stop fighting from hearing those lines (delivered in such a weak manner). Cornered, Mikoshiba starts imploring them to just follow the script. Hori and Sakura start coaching Mikoshiba on ways to improve his acting - "Use the voice from your belly!!" Nozaki listens intently while continually adding to the script. After several failed attempts and many reprimands from Hori and Sakura, Mikoshiba finally manages to correctly say the line - "Good day, Master-sama!" This invokes a surprised reaction from Sakura, who realises that Mikoshiba can do it when he tries. On the other hand, from hearing their confrontations, Nozaki ends up titling the script 'The Clumsy Maid and the Spartan Prince'. Not unlike in 'Let's Love', the heroine is modeled after Mikoshiba once again. Nozaki asks Hori whether this is the first time he has met Mikoshiba. Hori confirms that it is. Despite previously knowing Mikoshiba as being one of Kashima's friends, he had never considered the fact that they would meet each other here. After staring at Mikoshiba for a while, Hori finally concludes - "Our Kashima is more handsome." Nozaki is pleasantly surprised. The postcript mentions that this is his 'true impression, without any acting.' Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Manga Category:Chapters